


Драбблы

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Разные драбблы по футбольным пейрингам и не только. Будет пополняться по мере написания.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как хорваты узнали о Жустине

Приезжает как-то Ракитич к Манджукичу в гости. Сюрприз, пршут, ракия, все дела. Тихонько заходит в дом, идет искать Марио и вдруг видит Криштиану из ванной в одном полотенце выходит.  
"Хрватска богомать, это ж Роналду!"

***

Звонит как-то Модрич Манджукичу, рассказать как там сборная поживает, какой урожай винограда в этом году получился, да случайно ошибается номером.  
\- Привет, Криштиану! Да ничего, это я случайно набрал, кажется. Хорошо, спасибо, сам как? Отлично. Ага, бывай.  
Ну, думает, в этот раз повнимательней надо. Звонит еще раз.  
-Криштиану? Опять? Слушай, ну извини. Телефон что-то сбоит. Вот пытаюсь Марио дозвониться, а все на тебя попадаю. Чего? А? Что? Привет, Марио. Да я вот... про урожаи. Ага. Хорошие в этом году...

***

\- Слыш, а дай мне номер Жука вашего, - попросил Куарежма.  
\- Тебе зачем? - удивился Вида.  
\- Да я тут узнал что он к братюне моему клеится. Надо же поговорить по-мужски.  
\- Братюне? Какому братюне? Ты ничего не попутал? Точно про Манджучика сейчас говоришь?  
\- Да про него, про него. Мне Криш обмолвился, что они вроде как мутить начали.  
Лицо Виды в тот момент было бесценно. На следующий день в Турин из Турции вылетели сразу двое. Надо же поговорить по-мужски.

***

Нико всей душой ненавидел "А вот Криш". Хамес, как назло, был все еще без ума от Роналду. После каждого поста Роналду в инстаграмме и, тем более, после каждого телефонного разговора Хамеса с бывшим одноклубником, Ковач только и слышал "А вот Криш!.." Бесило жутко. Ревновал, конечно. Куда без этого. Пока, наконец, в один прекрасный день.  
\- А вот Криш себе тоже хорвата завел! Представляешь? Как классно! Мы теперь с ним и в этом похожи!  
Нико вздохнул с облегчением. Марио своего не упустит. Можно перестать ревновать Хамеса и начать уже любить его как следует.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После игры с Пармой

\- Пиздец я красивый, - грустно вздохнул Криштиану, взглянув в зеркало.

\- Красивый, - сказал подошедший сбоку Марио. 

\- Нет, ну я же серьезно! Посмотри на меня - пол лица опухло. Представляю, как Джуниор испугается, когда увидит. Одно дело по телевизору, издалека и не заметно толком, а вблизи... 

\- Да пустяки. Он же у тебя пацан. Будут и в его жизни отеки, синяки, шрамы. 

Криштиану поежился. Он знает, что не сможет уберечь сына от всего перечисленного, но сердце все равно неприятно заныло. Однако это все будет потом, сейчас же просто не хотелось лишний раз расстраивать Джуниора.

\- Марио, можно я у тебя день-другой перекантуюсь? Пока не станет выглядеть получше? 

\- Ты что, таким вот хитрым образом пытаешься перевести наши отношения в новую плоскость? - усмехнулся Марио.

\- Нет, конечно. Если я решу тебя соблазнить - выберу для этого время, когда не буду похож на Квазимодо.

\- Если? 

\- Если, - даже с заплывшим лицом Криштиану улыбается кокетливо.

\- А если я решу тебя соблазнить?

\- Когда я выгляжу как Квазимодо? Знаешь, а ведь я отдамся тебе, не раздумывая.

\- Отлично. Тогда едем ко мне.

\- Вот так просто?

\- Ну, хочешь, я тебе ужин сначала приготовлю? Или завтрак. Во сколько мы в Турин вернуться должны?

\- Завтрак. После.

\- Договорились. Пошли, красавчик, мы итак уже последние в раздевалке.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После игры с Наполи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Опять ты спрятался во время общего фото! - жаловался шепотом Криштиану, пока они ехали в отель.

\- Криш, ну ты же знаешь, я не фанат всего этого. 

Фото из раздевалки Юве быстро разнеслось по соц сетям. Марио был искренне рад, что успел спрятаться до того, как был сделан снимок.

\- Угу. Но хоть раз мог бы сесть рядом. У нас же ни одного нормального совместного фото нет.

Криштиану выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным.

\- А что бы ты хотел запечатлеть? Нас, потных и уставших во время тренировки? Нас, потных и уставших после игры? Или нас, потных и уставших наедине?

\- Ммм... Последний вариант мне нравится, - озорная улыбка украсила губы Криштиану. 

\- Даже не думай, - отрезал Марио. Он и не сомневался, что Криш был бы не прочь заснять на камеру то как они занимаются любовью.

\- Почему? - спросил Криштиану, невинно похлопав ресницами. Но Марио не проведешь. 

\- Я не буду делать селфи с тобой в своей постели и тем более не буду снимать домашнее порно!

\- А жаль. Мы бы стали звездами ютюба, - вздохнул Криштиану с сожалением.

"Да он же просто издевается!" подумал Марио и зыркнул злобно на Криштиану, от чего тот поднял руки в примирительном жесте. 

\- Прости. Не смешно, знаю. Но хотя бы одно фото нормальное вместе с тобой вне футбольного поля я заслужил! 

\- Почему это тебе так важно? - спросил Марио.

\- ...

\- Криш!

\- Мне давно не было так хорошо и спокойно в команде. Давно не было такого как ты рядом. Не знаю, что будет в следующем году. Хочу, чтобы у меня осталось как можно больше воспоминаний. Как можно больше тебя, - сказал Криштиану, не глядя ему в глаза. 

О. Ладно. Марио не железный. Такие слова способны растопить и завоевать любое сердце. 

\- Будет тебе фото. Хоть десять, хоть сто, - сказал Марио и повернул голову Криштиану так, чтобы можно было видеть его глаза.

Немой диалог между ними занял всего несколько секунд. Но в нем было всё. Просьба. Обещание. Понимание.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Криштиану.

\- Тебе спасибо, - ответил Марио. Он хотел добавить кое-что еще. Всего три слова. Но не смог. Пока не смог. - Две голевые передачи! Ты просто легенда! - сказал он вместо этого. 

Ленивая довольная улыбка шла ему. Криштиану знал, насколько именно он хорош. 

Когда-нибудь он так же твердо будет уверен в том, насколько сильно Марио его...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роналду, Дибала, немного ангста

Пауло думает, он не видит. Думает, никто не замечает. 

Пауло смеется, как всегда. Дурачится, как обычно. Флиртует со всеми подряд. 

Криштиану смеется вместе с ним, закатывает глаза на его шуточки и отвечает ослепительной улыбкой на двусмысленные фразы. 

Он бы даже поверил, что все в порядке. Если бы сам не использовал те же приёмчики. Если бы не учил часами перед зеркалом эти улыбки. 

"Все отлично!" улыбки. "Сезон только начался!" улыбки. "Главное это командная игра, а не забитые голы!" улыбки. 

Криштиану знает, как Пауло переживает. Как на самом деле ему больно. Как могут ранить чужие слова, собственная неуверенность, преследующие неудачи.

Пауло всего 24 года. Криштиану помнит себя в этом возрасте. Он уже начал тогда играть за Мадридский Реал. Улыбался. Шутил. Флиртовал. А ночами не мог заснуть. Ел себя живьем. Пытался доказать всем, показать. 

Пауло думает никто не видит. 

Криштиану поначалу был слишком занят собственными проблемами. А потом просто боялся подойти. Знал, что есть и его вина в том, что Пауло начал сезон так неудачно. Команда пыталась наладить игру. Тренер пытался найти оптимальный состав. Газеты пестрили заголовками "Когда же Роналду забьет?" что только подстегивало всех. 

Пауло держался молодцом. Не жаловался. Молча терпел выпады в свой адрес. Делал вид, что всё хорошо. 

"Откуда в нем столько внутренней силы?" думал Криштиану. Сам он в таких случаях держался на чистом упрямстве и вредности. Задирал подбородок всем назло. Но Пауло был не такой. Криштиану видел знакомые фальшивые улыбки, но за ними было что-то совсем другое. 

Что - он узнал после того, как Пауло забил свой первый гол в сезоне. 

26 сентября. Криштиану помнил, что видел где-то эту дату. Что она значила что-то. 

А ведь они и в этом похожи. Разница в том, что его самого отец научил прятать эмоции и оставил после своей смерти пустоту, а для Пауло отец и память о нем был тем, что давало силы двигаться вперед.

Кажется, он один тогда заметил это. Как трещит по швам стена безразличия и уверенности. Как Пауло вмиг превращается в маленького мальчика, которому нужна поддержка. 

Он улыбается за них обоих и обхватывает Пауло рукой. "Смотрите на меня!" говорит его улыбка. "На меня!" продолжается улыбаться Криштиану, давая Пауло несколько секунд. Хотя бы несколько секунд. 

После матча Криштиану подходит и молча обнимает Пауло так, как хотел бы чтобы обняли его самого. Как, наверное, Пауло обнимал когда-то отец. 

\- Молодец, - говорит он всего одно слово.

***

На следующий день улыбка Пауло искренняя.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Короткая зарисовка Ковач/Хамес

\- Колючий! - смеется Хамес, отстраняясь.

Нико пытается притянуть его обратно в поцелуй, но Хамес вместо этого потирается гладкой щекой о его щетину. Потом утыкается лицом ему в шею и делает несколько глубоких вздохов.

\- Пахнешь невероятно. Как же я по тебе соскучился, - говорит Хамес и прижимается к нему всем телом, словно хочет слиться воедино. 

Руки Нико опускаются с шеи и плеч Хамеса вниз, сжимая упругий зад, на что Хамес инстинктивно подается назад, навстречу его рукам. Нико хочет чтобы Хамес почувствовал, как твердеет его член и притягивает его ближе. Хамес чуть слышно стонет и начинает покачивать бедрами. 

\- Тихо, тихо. Не спеши. У нас вся ночь впереди, - говорит Нико. - Я тоже соскучился и у меня большие планы. Не выпущу тебя из постели до утра. 

\- Утра по местному времени? Знаешь, а ведь в Колумбии утро наступает на семь часов позже...

\- Ненасытный. Думаешь тебя хватит на всю ночь и семь часов впридачу? 

\- Проверим?

Их хватило всего на четыре часа, после чего Хамес уснул, не в силах даже свести ноги обратно. Нико со странным чувством удовлетворения смотрел на красноватые следы, оставленные на нежной коже Хамеса его щетиной. 

"Надо будет завтра кремом от раздражения помазать, а то как он бегать будет," подумал Нико, прежде чем заснуть.

Хамес проснулся только ближе к обеду. Как он и говорил, в Колумбии утро наступает на семь часов позже. 

\- Ну ты и хорош спать, - сказал сидящий на кровати Нико, отвлекаясь от книги, которую читал. - Я тебя даже погладить везде успел, пока кремом смазывал.

\- Зачем ты меня смазывал? - хриплым со сна голосом спросил Хамес.

\- А ты посмотри.

\- Ого, - присвистнул он, оглядев себя, особенно нижнюю часть. Зрелище было впечатляющее. - Я как будто всю ночь с ежом обнимался. Или с тёркой. - Хамес провел рукой по внутренней поверхности бедра и чуть поморщился. - Ты точно не хочешь побриться?

\- Сам же сказал, что тебе нравится моя щетина.

\- Нравится. Но какой ценой! Это ты мне еще вчера римминг не делал! 

Взгляд Нико потемнел.

\- Потому что не успел. После душа будет тебе римминг. 

\- Совсем меня не жалеешь. Как я ходить после такого буду? Твоя щетина мне там всё сотрёт, - пожаловался Хамес, но Нико видел как зарделись румянцем его щеки, как участилось дыхание. 

\- Не спорь со мной! В душ! Как закончишь - возвращайся на кровать, лицом в подушку, задницей кверху. 

\- Да, papi, - тут же согласился Хамес. 

Нико ухмыльнулся. Надо будет запастись кремом от раздражений. В промышленных масштабах.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жустина после матча 3 ноября

\- Хуево без тебя.

Марио уже спал, когда его разбудила телефонная трель. 

\- Что? - спросил он, пытаясь понять кто ему звонит и зачем. 

\- Играть, говорю, хуево без тебя. Я соскучился.

Марио закатил глаза. Криштиану даже не пытался скрыть капризные нотки в голосе.

\- Я заметил. Ты поэтому тогда на тренировке нарезал вокруг меня круги и щекотал?

В ответ послышалось только обиженное сопение.

\- Я, между прочим, искренне. Почему ты такой бесчувственный чурбан?

Марио улыбнулся помимо воли. Они долго друг к другу притирались, но, кажется, наконец дошли до той стадии отношений, когда можно было говорить друг другу всё, что взбредет в голову.

\- Бесчувственный чурбан, по которому ты скучаешь.

\- Потому что ты - лучший. 

\- О, даже так? - Марио приподнялся на кровати и сел, поудобнее устроив ногу. 

\- Знаешь, как нам сегодня нелегко пришлось без тебя?

\- Выиграли же. К тому же, матч закончился, - Марио посмотрел на телефон, - четыре часа назад? - добавил он удивленно. - Ты все еще не спишь?

\- Не сплю.

\- Так сильно скучаешь?

\- Иди ты.

\- Ладно-ладно. Не заводись. Я же шучу.

\- Когда ты вернешься? - спрашивает Криштиану. Его голос звучит устало, как и подобает трем часам ночи.

\- Когда Макс разрешит.

Какое-то время они оба молчат.

\- Ты красивый, - вырывается у него. - Был. Сегодня. По телевизору, - торопливо добавляет Марио.

\- Спасибо. Но лучше бы ты сказал, что я играл хорошо. 

\- Криш. Комплиментов что ли в свой адрес никогда не получал?

\- От тебя не получал.

\- Ну, значит, будем наверстывать. Красивый. Играл хорошо.

\- С тобой было бы лучше.

\- Может быть.

\- Точно. С тобой мне всегда лучше.

Марио вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. На эту скользкую дорожку они ступили уже несколько недель назад. Оба знают, чего хотят, но боятся позволить себе. Слишком всё зыбко. Не молодые уже. Каждый боится обжечься. Но что-то говорит Марио, что пути назад уже нет. 

\- Не накручивай себя на это. Уверен, если захочешь тебе и с Пауло будет так же. Или с Феде. 

\- Не будет, - говорит Криштиану уверенно и немного зло.

\- Упрямый, - Марио хотел сказать это шутливым тоном, но вышло слишком уж одобрительно и мягко.

\- Ты же будешь завтра на тренировке?

\- Вряд ли. Но все равно заеду на базу. Не на тренировку, так на физио. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Поздравляю, кстати.

Марио искренне рад за команду. Матч выдался непростой. С другой стороны, когда это у них всё было просто? 

\- Ага, - Криштиану явно не в настроении праздновать. 

\- Обычно, на такое говорят "спасибо".

\- Спасибо я тебе скажу, когда вернешься в строй.

\- Тогда как насчет "спокойной ночи"? - Марио не хочет заканчивать этот странный разговор, но понимает, что надо. 

\- О, точно. Прости. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Тебе тоже.

\- Мне нужен ты, - говорит Криштиану и почти сразу кладет трубку.

Марио еще какое-то время лежит, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, ну или хотя бы перестать улыбаться, как идиот. Правду говорят - там, где чувства - нет места уму. 

Они идут по скользкой дорожке. Взявшись за руки. Оступится один - упадут оба. Но почему-то в три часа ночи перспектива упасть не кажется такой уж страшной. 

Возможно, стоит завтра пригласить Криштиану куда-нибудь после тренировки. Падать так падать. 

Не молодые уже. Как-нибудь разберутся, что делать дальше.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пикесси

\- Ты что, совсем офигел? - спрашивает Жерар, врываясь в его комнату. Видимо, домработница впустила его, не соблаговолив даже сообщить о госте хозяину дома. 

\- Не понял? - Лео даже не поворачивается, продолжая складывать вещи в чемодан.

\- Все ты понял. Куда намылился? 

\- В смысле куда? В Милан.

\- Блядь, Лео. Как ты играть собрался?

\- Как обычно, - раздраженно отвечает Лео и наконец поворачивается к Жерару. Голубые глаза горят огнем, волосы вздыблены. Жерар выглядит так, как будто готов собственноручно его придушить. 

\- Упрямый засранец. Пользуешься тем, что трусливое руководство не может тебе отказать? Хочешь совсем убиться на поле?

\- Да все со мной в порядке.

\- Пиздишь. Я же знаю, что рука еще не зажила. Иначе приковал бы тебя наручниками к кровати, чтобы не смел никуда ехать.

Жерар угрожающе надвигается на него. Лео сглатывает. В горле пересохло. Но не от страха.

\- А ты попробуй. Может не за руку, а за ногу? Хмм? - он сознательно провоцирует Жерара. 

\- Надо бы. Надо бы запереть тебя тут и не выпускать еще недели две. Ведь именно столько доктора сказали тебе нужно на восстановление? 

\- Я лучше знаю, что мне нужно.

Жерар одним толчком опрокидывает его на кровать. Лео ударяется правой рукой о лежащий на покрывале чемодан и морщится. 

\- Я так и знал. Тебе больно! 

\- Нет, - упрямо говорит Лео.

Жерар хватает его за запястье, но держит на удивление мягко. Нависает сверху и буравит взглядом. Потом ведет его руку вниз, прямо к своему паху.

\- Подрочишь мне тогда?

Лео прикрывает глаза и ругается про себя.

\- Лучше отсосу. 

Лео выворачивается и соскальзывает с кровати. Благо Жерар не придавил его сверху всем своим весом, иначе бы он не выбрался. 

Жерар молчит, но позволяет Лео расстегнуть свои джинсы. 

Лео уже почти берет горячий твердый член в рот, когда Жерар останавливает его. 

\- Не хочу так, - говорит Жерар. 

Лео выразительно смотрит на его эрекцию и приподнимает бровь.

\- Да блин. Не хочу, чтобы ты обманывал меня и себя. Ты же сейчас готов на все, лишь бы я от тебя отстал и позволил поехать на матч. 

\- Мне не нужно твое разрешение, - говорит Лео отстраняясь. 

\- Вот именно! Тебе ничье разрешение кроме своего не нужно, да? Никто тебе не указ? 

Лео поднимается с колен и идет в ванную, захватить дорожную косметичку. 

Жерар смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Выглядит это, вкупе с все еще торчащим из джинс твердым членом, довольно нелепо.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? - спрашивает Лео, не выдержав. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты не был таким идиотом. Тебе еще рано выходить на матч. 

\- И тем не менее, я выйду, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Жерар тяжело вздыхает и падает спиной на кровать, закрыв лицо рукой. 

\- Бесишь. Как же ты меня бесишь, Месси!

Лео на это только улыбается. 

\- Так бешу, что ты приперся сюда устраивать мне скандал? 

\- Именно так, - уставшим голосом говорит Жерар. 

Кажется, он смирился с поражением. Лео его даже немного жаль. Но играть хочется больше, поэтому он заканчивает укладывать вещи, застегивает чемодан и опускает его вниз. 

После чего ложится на кровать рядом с Жераром и тянется левой рукой к его ширинке. 

\- Не надо.

\- Я хочу, - говорит Лео.

\- Ты хочешь. Всё что ты хочешь тут же должно исполняться, да? 

Жерар заправляет свой член в трусы и застегивает джинсы. 

Настает черед Лео смотреть на него неодобрительно. 

\- Что, решил лишить меня секса в отместку за то что не послушался тебя?

\- А хоть бы и так. У тебя же две здоровые руки. Одной будешь дрочить, другой трахать себя сам. 

Лео улыбается против воли. Потом начинает глупо хихикать. Спустя пару секунд к нему присоединяется Жерар. 

Накалившаяся было атмосфера разряжается. Жерар отводит в сторону руку, приглашая Лео лечь поближе. Лео утыкается ему в плечо и слегка потирается о него лбом, как большой кот. 

\- Пообещай мне, что будешь осторожен, - просит Жерар. 

\- Буду. 

\- Горе ты мое. Гора. Не сдвинешь. Даром, что весишь всего ничего. 

\- Эй, - восклицает возмущенно Лео и кусает его плечо. 

\- Дикий. Надо было все-таки посадить тебя на цепь. 

\- Прибереги эти фантазии на потом, - говорит Лео и целует слегка намокшую от его слюны ткань футболки. 

Жерар снова прикрывает глаза и молится, прося одновременно о том, чтобы Лео все же образумился и о том, чтобы он никогда не менялся. 

Каким бы упрямым идиотом Месси не был, Жерар его любит. 

Но цепи и наручники он ему все же припомнит.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опять Жустина, опять по фото

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Пошли!

В гостевой раздевалке Сан Сиро царит хаос и Криштиану, под шумок, тянет его за собой. Они так и не успели ни одеться, ни раздеться после того, как было сделано фото.

\- Куда ты меня..? - спрашивает Марио, но Криштиану бросает на него такой выразительный взгляд, что Марио замолкает и молча следует, куда поведут.

Приводят его, банально, в туалет. Кабинка узкая, они еле втискиваются туда двоем.

\- Серьезно?

\- Молчи, - говорит Криштиану и опускается перед ним на колени. - Я же обещал тебе "спасибо".

\- Криш...

Он хотел было возразить более убедительно, но, во-первых, у него стоял, а во-вторых, стоял у него на мужчину, который вот прямо в эту самую секунду стаскивал с него шорты. 

"Нам уже за тридцать!" хотел возразить Марио. "Почему мы занимается любовью в туалете?"

Но сама мысль о том что они - взрослые, серьезные люди, были готовы на подобный шаг, кружила голову. 

Потому что они хотели друг друга до дрожи. До безумия. 

Дорвались. Пути назад нет. Лед треснул.

Он зажмурил глаза.

Так горячо.

Марио прикусил костяшки пальцев левой руки, правой пытаясь ухватиться за волосы Криштиану.

Слишком короткие! 

Смотреть вниз оказалось ошибкой. Он не был готов к такому. 

Прикрытые глаза. Яркие, блестящие губы, растянутые вокруг его члена. Марио подозревал, что сам он выглядит сейчас совершенно обалдевшим. 

Криштиану, явно назло, выпустил его член изо рта и принялся водить головкой по своим губам. 

Марио снова прикрыл глаза и сильнее вцепился зубами в руку, пытаясь заглушить стоны. 

Как будто бы это помогло. Как будто по всей комнате не раздавались сейчас влажные, причмокивающие звуки, которые выдавали их с головой. 

Марио чуть не подавился собственным всхлипом, когда Криштиану вобрал его целиком. 

Промычав что-то невнятное, что должно было быть предупреждением, Марио кончил. Криш проглотил все до последней капли. 

Марио сполз по стенке вниз и они очень неудобно уперлись друг в друга коленями, плечами, руками. 

Плевать.

Он потянулся к Криштиану и, не без труда, усадил так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до его члена, не вывернув при этом никому ничего. 

\- Какой ты мокрый, - сказал Марио, не удержавшись. 

Член Криштиану истекал смазкой. Не пришлось даже сплевывать себе в ладонь для облегчения скольжения. 

Криштиану спрятал лицо в изгиб его шеи. Марио был рад, что не потерял по дороге полотенце. Потому что, судя по приглушенным звукам, именно в это полотенце Криш вцепился зубами. А мог бы в его голое плечо! Хотя впереди перерыв на сборные. Успело бы зажить...

Короткие ногти прошлись по его бокам, когда Криштиану кончил. 

Будет он полосатый, как зебра.

Марио усмехнулся, абсолютно счастливый.

Полотенце пригодилось и для того, чтобы вытереть перепачканную руку. На секунду возникла мысль облизать пальцы, попробовать Криштиану на вкус, подразнить и показать, что ему понравилось, но к тому времени Марио уже успел вытереться.

В следующий раз. 

Еще пару минут они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, пытаясь выравнять дыхание, изредка обмениваясь ленивыми короткими поцелуями. 

\- Пошли? - предложил он наконец, с сожалением отрываясь от покрасневших припухших губ Криштиану. 

\- Пошли. Надо успеть душ быстренько принять. 

\- Может, лучше в номере? Вместе?

Криш кивает одобрительно головой. 

\- Вместе.

Ребята делают вид, что не заметили их отсутствия и того факта, что они ввалились в раздевалку сыто улыбаясь и насквозь пропахнув сексом. Вместе.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деян Ловрен/Мо Салах

"Нет" произносится тихо. Иногда со смехом. Иногда смущенно. Иногда на выходе. Иногда со стоном. С сожалением. С сомнением. Со стыдом. 

Он останавливается. Пытается унять дрожь в руках. Пытается прогнать из голоса раздражение. Он не зол, просто яйца сводит уже. Мо под ним такой покладистый. Жадный до ласки. Пока Ловрен не заходит слишком далеко.

На самом деле - пустяк. Рука, забравшаяся под футболку и ласкающая сосок. Губы, спустившиеся на шею и прижавшиеся к ключицам. 

Слишком много для Салаха. Слишком мало для него. 

Ловрен сто раз уже видел его голым в раздевалке, но Мо все равно смущается. 

Может, он просто смотрит слишком голодно, пожирая взглядом дорожку волос и рельефные мышцы.

Он ненавидит слово "нет". 

Хочется слышать "да", "еще", "глубже". 

У Салаха абсолютно крышеносный акцент и приятный голос. Ловрену нравится с ним разговаривать, обсуждать все на свете. Но, если честно, он бы отдал многое, лишь бы услышать как Мо стонет и умоляет его не останавливаться. 

"Нет" сводит с ума. Их обоих. И он давно бы уже послал вот это всё, но не может. 

Потому что даже когда Мо говорит "нет", он говорит это ему. Он говорит это задыхаясь от его поцелуев. Вцепившись в его футболку. Уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Ему. Его. 

"Нет" не значит "никогда". Салах сам ему об этом сказал. "Нет" значит еще не рухнула стена, возведенная годами нравоучений и запретов.

Но он дождется. Поддержит. Покажет.

Любовь может быть разной. Любой. Даже такой. Особенно такой. Два друга, одна душа.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жустина с капитанской повязкой

\- Повязку оставь. 

У них 15 минут. По-хорошему даже 10, но им всегда мало.

\- Не думал, что такие вещи тебя возбуждают. 

Марио снимает с себя футболку и майку, поправляет повязку. 

\- Если бы меня возбуждала только капитанская повязка, я бы замутил с Кьеллини, - говорит Криштиану, пока его руки тянут шорты и белье Марио вниз. 

\- Или с Дибалой?

Влажная от пота кожа Криштиану покрывается мурашками, когда Марио его раздевает. 

\- Или с ним, - соглашается Криштиану.

В ответ Марио прижимает его к стене. 

Поцелуй неторопливый, словно у них есть все время мира, а не жалкие 15 минут. 

\- Меня возбуждаешь ты. Сегодня. Всегда.

Криштиану поддевает одним пальцем повязку. Целует плечо. Обхватывает ладонью бицепс. 

\- Ты был сегодня такой... - Криштиану не может подобрать нужное слово. - Rigoroso, - говорит он на португальском. 

Кажется, Марио его понимает. Потому что он становится серьезней. Переходит к делу. 

Их руки сталкиваются, но не мешают друг другу. 

Криштиану все еще цепляется за его бицепс правой рукой. Просто не может его отпустить. 

Марио коротко стонет, кончая. Спустя несколько секунд Криштиану вздрагивает и изливается ему на пальцы.

Странная идея приходит Марио в голову. 

\- Что ты..? - теплое и липкое касается щеки Криштиану. Он смотрит на Марио удивленно. 

Марио не может сдержать смех, глядя на возмущенно-обалдевшего Криштиану. 

Смех почти становится истерическим, когда Криштиану тянется левой рукой к своей щеке, чтобы стереть с нее сперму, только чтобы на пол пути понять, что его собственные пальцы перепачканы чужим семенем. 

\- Ну фу. Зачем? - жалуется Криштиану, пытаясь сделать серьезное лицо. Но его губы предательски расплываются в улыбке. 

Улыбке, которая пугающе быстро становится коварной. 

И вот уже капитанская повязка стянута с его руки и Криштиану вытирает ей лицо. А потом и ладонь. 

\- Святотатство! - возмущается Марио. - Я хотел оставить ее на память!

\- Ну так оставь. Вдвойне приятная память, разве нет? 

Возразить нечего. 

Память, действительно, приятная. 

Но повязку, придя домой, он все равно постирает.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После матча с Валенсией

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  И спасибо доброму анону, который помог мне преодолеть всё это.

Он не верит. До сих пор не верит. Летом бы ни за что не подумал, что такое возможно. Что можно находить друг друга на поле не шестым чувством даже, а сердцем. Что в 32 можно заиграть как никогда в карьере. Что ему захочется радостно запрыгивать на руки. Что он будет ошалело смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь понять - сон ли это? Он правда только что забил свой первый в сезоне гол в Лиге Чемпионов с подачи Роналду?

Он не верит, что эти пасы - для него. Раскрытые в приглашении руки для него. Что эта солнечная улыбка для него. А позже, что Криштиану отдается ему. Шепчет что-то на смеси трех языков. Признается. Обещает. Он верит обещаниям и признаниям, но с трудом верит в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. С ним. Здесь и сейчас.

Разве может быть так хорошо? Разве могут два взрослых, состоявшихся человека, со своими закидонами и сложными характерами, так быстро сойтись, срастись, влюбиться?

Он каждый раз одергивает себя. Останавливает. Пытается сбавить обороты и унять безумное сердце. Потому что это и есть самое откровенное безумие.

Но процесс запущен.

Марио видит только счастливое лицо Криштиану. Не думает. Ни о чем. В последний момент только мелькает мысль о том, что он выше, больше, что не с его комплекцией запрыгивать к кому-то на руки.

Он не привык.

Сколько себя помнит, всегда именно он был тем, кто носит на руках, подает мячи.

Потом появился Криштиану и перевернул весь его мир с ног на голову.

Как привыкнуть к новой роли? К новым отношениям?

Ломать себя? Не в его возрасте.

Криштиану шепчет "You're the best" и Марио не может сдержать ошалевшей улыбки.

Глаза напротив него наполнены такой теплотой, восхищением. Любовью?

Этого слишком много?

Марио чувствует руку, нагло устроившуюся у него на заднице.

Много? Пфф... Этого слишком мало.

Он прижимает голову Криштиану к своей. Не может отпустить.

Не хочет отпускать.

Марио не верил, что может быть так - что судьба сведет его с кем-то, кто заставит почувствовать себя целым. Цельным. Лучшим. Любимым.

Он никогда не думал, что в 32 жизнь только начинается.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ювентус выиграл Суперкубок Италии!  
> ?/Криштиану (на выбор читателя)

Шампанское пузырится и стекает по подбородку. Криштиану слизывает с губ шипящую сладость. Алкоголь сейчас кажется абсолютно лишним, не тогда, когда голову кружит победа. Но это - традиция. Ритуал. Праздник. Он не отказывается, присоединяясь к общему веселью. 

После того как они вдоволь напелись, напились и натанцевались в раздевалке, Криштиану идет в душевую, скидывая по дороге шорты. Футболку и майку он успел потерять еще задолго до того, как была открыта первая бутылка игристого. 

Включив воду попрохладней он стоит, наслаждаясь моментом. Не хватает только...

\- Эй, - слышится из-за спины и Криштиану улыбается. Секундой позже руки обвиваются вокруг его талии. 

Вот сейчас всё идеально.

Он откидывает голову на чужое плечо и, жмурясь от удовольствия и стекающей сверху воды, позволяет целовать и клеймить свою шею. Наверняка останутся засосы. Но им предстоит возвращение в Турин, а значит тренировки в теплых кофтах, закрывающих от чужого взгляда некоторые прегрешения.

Теплые руки скользят по его мокрому телу, лаская соски и очерчивая твердые кубики пресса. Он выгибает спину, прижимаясь к чужому телу. Чувствует твердый член, прижавшийся к ягодицам. В следующий момент руки исчезают, только чтобы вернуться скользкими от геля. Одна рука уверенно тянется к его члену, в то время как другая смазывает его между ног. 

\- Сожмись. Нет времени тебя подготавливать. 

Он послушно скрещивает лодыжки, чувствуя как в узкое пространство между его бедер толкается чужая эрекция. Скользкая рука двигается на его члене быстрыми, уверенными движениями. 

Головка чужого члена задевает яйца, чужое дыхание и тихие рычания слышны даже сквозь шум воды. 

Как скоро сюда придут другие? Заметят ли они их? Услышат ли? Криштиану кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать свои стоны. 

Их не хватает надолго, слишком много адреналина и эндорфинов в крови. 

Криштиану кончает, одной рукой опираясь о стену перед собой, другой цепляясь на чужое бедро. 

Через несколько секунд чувствует как тело позади него содрогается один раз, другой. Замирает. 

\- Поздравляю с победой. Ты подарил её нам. 

Криштиану кивает, слишком расслабленный, чтобы говорить. Опирается назад всем весом, не боясь, что его уронят. Чувствует теплые руки, которые смывают с него следы их удовольствия. Чуть вздрагивает, чувствуя прикосновения у себя между ног.

\- Приедем в гостиницу и сразу спать. Но утром я поздравлю тебя по-настоящему. Так, как принято у нас. 

Он с нетерпением ждет этого. Первый кубок, первая значимая победа. Первый раз, когда не страшно стоять под струями воды обнявшись. Даже если их сейчас увидят - поймут. Победителей не судят.


End file.
